Handed on a Silver Platter
by GreenWithAwesome
Summary: Silver of Johto has annoyed Celebi one too many times… so she asks a favour of her Sinnoh buddy, Palkia, to send him to another realm. But Palkia messes up (totally by accident, of course) and ends up switching his soul with another Silver in that universe… Can Silver the Rival and Silver the Hedgehog switch back? In-character randomness. T for language.
1. Human, I

**Warning: random as crap shenanigans will ensue.**

**=#=#=#=#=#=#=**

"Arceus be _damned_! When the _hell_ is this thing going to stay in the PokéBall?!"

Silver was having a few problems today, more than the usual. He had already challenged his rival, the current Johto Champion, to a battle, only to be flattened and rolled aside for the upteemth time. Then, when he stormed off to Dragon's Den for more training, he tripped over his Feraligatr's tail face-first into the lake, which probably sent his mood spiralling downwards as much as his temperature. And now, he was here, having given up training and instead catch some legendary Pokémon. In vain, naturally.

Celebi barely batted an eyelid. The PokéBalls he threw – and their variations – were having no power on this time-travelling Pokémon. Despite being in combat with it for the best part of two hours, this Celebi wasn't budging an inch. He had stocked up plenty – he knew Celebi was potent – but he didn't realise he would actual need to use everything he had bought.

"Get in the Arceus-be-_damned_ PokéBall, Celebi!" he roared, as if his encouraging words could help. But, as he threw another, the ball didn't even shake twice as a bored Celebi zipped out and returned to its position atop Ilex Shrine.

He growled and clenched his fists together, "That's my fiftieth Ultra Ball, for fu-"

"_Reebiii_!"

It was taunting him, wasn't it? He could see right behind its innocent façade. Behind those large eyes, cerulean pools radiating the youth of its existence. Yes, he could see straight through its heart and soul to the blackened abyss that lie its deepest, darkest desires. And pissing Silver off was one. Even Silver's Crobat was growing bored. It had landed on the ground as Silver lobbed PokéBall after PokéBall at its head, inspecting its wings or brandishing its fangs with a yawn. Celebi had given up fighting back as well, to stall the inevitable moment when he would run out of PokéBalls.

He bore his teeth and muttered, "What I'd do for Lyra's Master Ball right now-"

"_Reebii_," it chirped again, but with less enthusiasm.

"Shut up, _onion head_. I would leave right now if you'd just get in the damn ball already. I only need your stupid data, and maybe to use you to taunt the Champion for a bit, and then-"

He stopped dead. Something in the air had changed. It curdled thick, like cream to paste. Silver didn't know what was different at first – he was standing in the same position, the grass staining his shoes, the wind straggling his hair, the shrine basking the distance, his Crobat picking its teeth, and Celebi-

He looked hard at the Celebi. It's face. It had… darkened.

Maybe it's ability was Intimidate (which it wasn't) because somehow, Silver felt smaller and more insignificant than usual. The Celebi's pupil's had contracted, small as pinheads, and it's eyebrows had slashed across it's eyes like scars of a valley. And it was glaring right at Silver.

He leered right back.

"You want to take me seriously now, do you?"

"Onion head?"

The voice came from nowhere. He couldn't tell what gender it was – it was far too otherworldly for him to identify, high-pitched yet deep and unyielding. From just two words, Silver could tell it raged like a storm and crashed like a tsunami.

"Where the fu-"

"_You dare to call me an _onion head_?_"

The Celebi raised its arms and floated upwards. Though its mouth did not move, he knew the voice was its own.

"Oh shit."

The sky turned white, grey, black, like a limb slowly losing blood. The clouds swirled until they were no more. The grass brushing against his trousers and the trees dancing around him vanished. Crobat squeaked, recoiling to Silver as the world caved into nothingness. They became the only beings in a black void, only Silver, Crobat and Celebi.

"_I have sat here for two hours, enduring your endless and in vain attempts to capture me in your useless human inventions. I have endeavoured to remain calm in the face of your heinous and ugly use of language. I have struggled to remain neutral, like a creature of my valour should be. I am a Pokémon of time, so I know to the very fabric of it's being how important it is not to waste it._"

Silver gulped. No words came to his throat.

"_But you, Silver, son of Giovanni – you have wasted my time. I so tried to stay in my favour, but you… you have crossed the line with your acidic commentary. You will _wish _that I was an onion after I am finished with you."_

The sky raged again, colours thrashed, and places of the past skipped around his vision. Crobat scooted close to Silver, before hastily tapping the PokéBall it belonged too attached to his belt. He flashed away in seconds, frightened. But Silver could not move in reaction – he was frozen in the void, unable to move. He didn't know if he was breathing, if his body worked anymore.

A bright light coloured the darkness just above Celebi's head. Silver squinted to watch – what painful punishment was he suffer: sent to live the rest of time in the Distortion World? Instant and painful death? Turned into a Bidoof? His fate hung by a thread. The bright light grew bigger, and bigger, and gained shape until Silver could no longer watch. A dragging sensation in the pit of his stomach made his realise this was the end of him – his demise.

The shining stopped.

"_Ahahah, onion head? That's hilarious."_

"_Just do what I told you, nobhead!"_

Silver looked up – he blinked twice to make sure he was seeing what he was seeing.

He came face-to-face with a large, pink dragon, slender and rough, structured and potent. Palkia, deity of Sinnoh, Pokémon of space, floated right in front of him – his puny stature was hlf the size of one of its arms. Palkia's voice was deep, commanding, yet somehow, warmer than Celebi's.

"_You have some balls- er, _nerve_, to call my friend an onion head-"_ he raised a large arm to his mouth, muffling his voice for a moment, "_Heh_- _ahem. And I am here to conduct your punishment, puny human of the Johto region. Begone, for this world no longer needs your insults."_

Silver's vision blurred. His sensations of nothingness began to grow, to consume him. He could not speak, or even move his lips. Numbness crawled up his toes, his legs, his spine.

"_Even if it _was_ pretty funny. _Onion head_, oh Arceus. Humans are hilarious."_

"_Shut up, Palkia."_

And then, the darkness warped his conscience away.

**=#=#=#=**

The next thing Silver could remember was a strange, grainy warmth tingling at his arms. A warmth that spread over all of his body. His hands and feet were sweaty, and he could taste the salty air in his nose.

Silver cracked an eye open. The world was blurry at first, but he did not relent. He did not want to go back to the darkness, to lay unconscious in wherever he was. He waited until his vision sharpened, and he realised he was staring at open, blue sky, free from clouds.

He wasn't in Ilex Forest anymore, that was for sure. The tree life was so dense that only tickles of sunlight crept into the growth. When Silver finally regained more feeling in his body, he sat up – he was at a beach. An empty beach. The sea rolled just metres away, pleasant and hypnotising. He could have sat there forever and enjoyed the scenery, if he had any idea where he was. Behind him, a completely unfamiliar scene – the suburbs of a city, huge skyscrapers towering. But even it seemed quiet, for a city.

He made a grunt sound – at least his voice was still intact and he hadn't lost his hearing. As feeling completely returned, he wondered if Palkia had sent him to a nicer place than before. A beach was way cosier than Ilex Forest, and the town behind him seemed peaceful enough. He raised to stand, grounding his hand in the beach to support him.

Then he noticed. Instead of his normal, chunky, callous hands, he wore gloves. He thought it was peculiar – the only time Silver wore gloves was when it was winter, and judging by the sun and the sand, it definitely wasn't glove weather. Teal markings on his palms glowed, and there was gold bracelets that attached his glove to his arm.

"What the _hell_?!" he suddenly screamed – his arm was not his normal arm. It was stick-like, thin… _silver._

His other arm appeared the same, and he noticed his feet. He wore boots with similar rings, and his legs – they were the same as his arms. He had become some sort of walking grey stick-figure. As he inspected the rest of his body, he almost lost his mind at the sight of, not a human chest, but a rounded teddy-bear like one, with tufts of white fur covering his neck.

"What the _hell _happened to me?" Silver stumbled his way across the beach and threw himself at the water – he dropped his mouth.

His reflection was not himself. It was something else – a humanoid creature with silver fur, and odd hair that stuck out from the top and the back of his head. He was a freak, and he couldn't even recognise what species he was.

"What kind of Pokémon _am_ I?" he said, poking at his face. His eyes were round and large over a pale muzzle. His own, scared reflection stared back at him, his new gold eyes. He didn't know where he was, and now, _what _he was.

"Celebi!" he jumped up and stared at the clear sky, "Celebi, you_ jumped-up piece of shit!_ Put me back in Johto or I will throttle you into oblivion!" But the waves rolled on, and the air remained still and tranquil. Not a sound could be heard, except the breath of the ocean and his kicking and screaming.

He grumbled, and looked back at his reflection again. It only occurred to him that he was completely naked except for his hands and feet. Hell, he didn't even know if he could classify himself as male anymore.

He was alone. And he had no idea what to do next.

"When I get my hands on that little-"

"Silver!"

A female voice called to him. Silver turned around, and his mouth dropped to the sand.

"What the actual _fu_-"

"Silver," said the being – he thought it was a being. It was humanoid with a huge and cartoonish muzzle, much like him, and obviously sentient. Unlike himself, however, the creature had purple fur that, at parts, looked like it had been dip-dyed violet, with a crooked tail. The creature also had the gloves. It spoke with a female voice, "What are you doing here? Did you get the supplies?"

"What… what the hell _are_ you?" he took a step back.

The thing's eyebrows raised, before it crossed its arms, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. What… what _are_ you?"

The female creature rolled her eyes, "I'm a cat, you idiot. What game are you playing?"

"… What the _hell_ is a _cat_?"

"Look, if this is your way of pretending to be 'mature and deep', it's not working," said the creature, "Did you get the supplies we needed?"

Silver cut across, "Listen, lady – or man, or whatever you are – I've just been banished by Palkia to this weird-ass region that I don't recognise, so just tell me where the nearest Pokémon Centre is and I'll be on my way-".

But the cat-thing rolled its eyes, "Oh, for the sake of the Sol Emeralds. I'll get the supplies, if you're so insistent on playing this silly roleplay game instead. I give you one job, Silver – and you don't even have to carry them if you don't want to," she waved a gloved hand, "Just go to the party and help throw some decorations around, or something. I'll meet you there."

But Silver growled, "Oh for Arceus' sake, I'm not who you think I am!"

The purple cat-thing looked back, her face tight and her tone drawled, "_Really_, with this?" she humoured him, "So, _great_ _and_ _mystical being of the unknown_, who _are_ you?"

"My name is Silver."

There was silence.

"Wait… dammit."

The cat-thing sighed, "And really, the language? You've been hanging around with Shadow way too much," she walked away, the beach sand crunching under her shoes, "Next thing you know, you'll be wielding a gun and asking for an E10+ rating…"

"Er, wait!" he yelped – he had a dreading feeling she would be the last thing that regarded him in a while, "I, er, I've forgotten where the party is."

The cat-thing turned around, her hands on her hips, "How could your forget where the party is? Tails' house, because it's, you know, his _birthday_?" she turned back around, "I know the past is cool, but we have other things to do than pretending you're a great mystical being of another world."

Without warning, he launched herself into the air. Silver's mouth dropped again as she landed perfectly on a beach hut, and continued to do so for every building she leapt onto, until she disappeared into the horizon.

He was alone again.

**=#=#=#=#=#=#=**

**This is going to be a completely crack adventure, filled with much lulz, but hopefully everyone will be in character. I came up with the idea at, like, 2 am, which may explain it. :P I'd also like to tell everyone that, while I have encyclopaediac knowledge of the Pokémon series, I am not completely familiar with the Sonic verse - so please bear with me! I will do my research when required!  
**

**This will be from both Silver the Rival and Silver the Hedgehog's perspective. I don't intend to continue this for very long unless I am requested to do so!**

**Hope you enjoy! Leave a review/ favourite/ follow if you want! Thanks much!  
**

**(And to readers of my WWaSC, yes, it is still in the works!)**

**~ GD**

**Image by Marini4 on dA, which is not me. If you would like me to remove this image, please message me. Thanks!**


	2. Hedgehog, I

**This chapter is from Silver the Hedgehog's POV, which you'll clock when you stary to read it, ahah. Hope you enjoy it!**

**=#=#=#=#=#=#=**

The last thing that Silver the Hedgehog remembered before his huge blackout was Blaze yelling at him to buy party supplies. When was that? Silver knew it had to have been a few hours ago – although, by the way his stomach rolled with unease and how his eyes refused to open, maybe it had been days.

Eventually, feeling returned to his numb body, and he cracked open one of his tired eyelids.

The ceiling – he recognised it as his own. He was at his own house.

He opened his mouth to sigh in relief, but the voice that weaved into his tone seemed… different. It almost dipped an octave.

Silver opened another eye. Nothing else felt out of the ordinary. It was a normal day in Mobius – well, except the fact that it had be about one in the afternoon and he was still in bed.

His bed covers were strewn lazily over his body, which shivered from the cold. It struck him as odd, considering that it was a warm day outside. He groaned again, only to realise that the tearing pain in his stomach area was not a dream. He felt a wave of nausea overcome him, but not the kind where he wanted to _be _sick. In fact, it felt more as if he had been relentlessly stretched in all directions.

Silver struggled to sit up. His bed covers fell loosely down.

And then he screamed.

"Where in the name of Iblis is my _chest fur_?!"

Instead of the usual fluff, it was replaced by a weird, peachy-toned skin. All of it – not a single part of him had anything he could attribute his name too. It was peach.

Even worse, when he forced himself to peer under the covers, all he saw were bare peachy legs.

"I look like _Eggman_! Chaos help me!" he threw off the covers and slung his new legs over the edge of the bed, just in case he was hallucinating – but, nope. Stick, human legs.

He gulped. He was wearing a thin pair of red boxers too.

"I feel so… _covered up_," he said, though he decided, against his better judgement, not to remove the boxers. He'd heard rumours that humans had special things down there, and there were some things Silver did not need to know.

He brought his hands to his head – like his legs and body, his arms were human too. And he had… hair. Long, thick, red hair. It would make any supermodel jealous.

What happened when he blacked out? Did he instil his conscience into a human, or something? He couldn't think what stupid thing he would have done – anything to do with becoming a human sounded utterly gross (although, he hadn't seen another human as often as Eggman, and he was definitely nothing to aspire to be).

Silver rose to stand, knowing he couldn't sit around and mope all day, as much as his limbs wanted to. He hadn't noticed that his new legs and body had given him heights he wouldn't reach normally, and the hedgehog banged his head against the ceiling with a loud thud, before he fell back to the bed and clutched the red hair.

"Ouch," he seethed, "Darnit."

He dropped to the floor like an army sergeant and weaved his way through his furniture – which was about twice as small as him now – to find his mirror.

A tear escaped his eye.

He was so _ugly_. Like, urgh, Eggman had nothing on this scrawny excuse for a homo sapien.

Red eyebrows scarred his face, which always seemed to default to scowl. His hair was tangled and overgrown, like the mane of porcupine, and his nose… holy Emeralds, his nose was humungous. Not ignoring his shoulders, which were like two bricks at either side of his head.

Silver poked curiously at his new features. His skin reacted not unlike his previous body, tingling at the touch. Unlike his old self, though, the new body had porous and oily skin. His finger slipped along easily like it was dipped into a pool of butter.

What was he going to do? He had turned into a _human._ None of his friends would recognise him as the old hedgehog that he used to be, let alone _believe_ him. Was this some weird Psychokinesis he didn't know he had the power to manipulate?

Speaking of which, Silver lifted his human hand and focused on the objects on his desk. A simple pencil pot lay on the table, but, as he willed it to rise, it stayed rooted. With a new body obviously meant he didn't have access to his powers anymore. He even noticed that the place where he would usually put his gloves and boots was void of any clothing he once had – not that it mattered, none of it would fit this body anyway.

He bit his lip – his plump, pink lips – and wondered where he should go next. Being in his own house felt like a death trap, when the ceiling was half as tall as he was now and every table stubbed his gigantic toes. Even his limbs ached from being stuck in a tiny bed for however long.

Going by instincts, he pushed his way through his bedroom door and down into the living room, before he grabbed his home phone. Without delay, he searched his contacts for the only person he knew would help him.

He put the phone to his ears. The sound was different – definitely not as clear, with all the hair in the way. But he could hear it, at least. The phone rang, and after two rings, the receiver clicked in response.

"Yes, Silver?" said Blaze – he could immediately tell she was annoyed, "Have you still forgotten the way to Tails' house?"

"What?" he replied, waving his hand, "No, look – something's happened and-"

"Er," said Blaze – her tone had shifted to uncertainty, "Who is this?"

Silver blinked, "It's Silver…"

And then, he heard a sigh, "Oh, by Sol, you're still playing that game. I didn't recognise your voice for a moment there."

"Yeah, I know," said Silver desperately, "That's what I wanted to talk about, actually. Something's happened… something's happened to me…"

"I can't take you seriously if you're going to put on a voice," the cat replied on the other end of the line, "And why are you at your house? I told you to go Tails', since I'm still at the supply store doing _your _job."

"Blaze, please," Silver said – he tried to put on his old voice, but found he couldn't reach the same pitch, and dropped his attempt, "I've just woken up from a blackout in a human body and I have no idea what's happened! I need your help!"

There was silence. For a second, two seconds, three seconds… and then, "Oh not this again. I'm beginning to grow tired of this. Just be at the party when I arrive. The least you can do is help set up. And if you're so keen, you can even hold a show and mimic Shadow with that voice… your language seems to be doing it already…"

"Blaze, wait, please!" but the phone line clicked dead. Silver quickly redialled her number, twice – but she did not pick up. He knew she saw him there, ringing, but deliberately ignored him.

He slammed the phone into the receiver.

"If I have to go to her and _prove_ it, I will," he was about to shoot out of the door and hightail it to Tails' house until he spotted something out of the ordinary.

A bag. A backpack, to be precise. Dark navy in colour that would fit his new frame perfectly. Not that Silver needed anything to carry, but that bag was definitely not his, nor had he seen it before.

He neared it curiously before unzipping the top to reveal the contents. It was like a traveller's backpack – full of weird packet food and drinks and odd rocks and tablet stones and… okay, this was nothing like a travelling backpack that he had ever seen before. He checked the multiple other pockets too, and found a strange electronic device, and – even stranger – a plethora of tiny balls. There had to be at least fifty, some being different colours. The most prominent colour was a white-red with a black stripe around it.

He had no idea what the function of such strange things were – that is, until he opened the next pocket, and discovered six more of the white-red variation, but in a bigger size.

He pulled one from the bag and stared at it in awe. As he neared the ball to his eyes, it became transparent and- Silver dropped the ball in shock.

There was a creature trapped in the ball.

The ball didn't react to him after a few seconds, so Silver picked it up again. He could see a creature inside – he didn't know what it was, but it looked like a mutated bat. Nothing like the Rouge he knew.

"Er… hey there," he said, staring at the creature with wide eyes, "Are you… okay?"

The creature did not seem to hear him, but stared at him blankly as well.

"Do you want out of there?" Silver asked, but the creature just cocked an eyebrow, "I mean, I don't know how these things work, but I could break it if you want..?"

The creature didn't react, again, so Silver figured giving it freedom would do no harm. He placed the ball on the floor and carefully swung his body around, so his feet were in front of him, and then proceeded to push all his weight down.

Eventually, the ball cracked and burst into a blue light, filling the room. Silver covered his eyes, but it was over in seconds – the light readily formed a bigger version of the creature inside the ball. It was huge, bigger than Silver expected; its four wings stole the rest of the space, and it's fangs shined brightly despite the lack of light.

"Cro?" it said.

"Where?" Silver said.

The thing blinked, "Crobat?"

Silver smiled sheepishly, "Er, I don't know any crows, but I do know a bat," he sat himself forward again and neared the creature with wide eyes, "Why were you in that ball, little guy?"

He could hardly say little guy – the thing was almost as big as he was.

It nipped its teeth, before it said again, "Crobat?"

Silver frowned, "I don't know what you're saying… but Rouge will know," he looked back into the bag, "Are there more of you in those things?"

The creature nodded – Silver was surprised it had a sentient mind. He grabbed the bag and threw it over his shoulder.

"Well, maybe we need to release all of them… stuck in those balls… that has to be cruelty," an idea clicked in his mind, "Eggman..? Maybe he did this. He's the only human in these parts, and he's the only one who could think of cooping creatures in his weird electronic inventions. We need to find him, and I'll probably need help doing it."

He looked to the thing. It said again, "Crobat?" before it picked at its teeth with its wings.

"What… what are you?" Silver asked. The creature did not respond, "I've seen mutated creatures before, but not such hugely mutated creatures such as yourself- not saying you're weird, or anything, but… yeah. You're not like the other bats I've seen…"

"Crobat?" it chirruped again.

"Do you mind if I just call you Crow-Bat? It seems to be the only thing you're saying right now," he reached for his front door, "I'll release the rest of them too. Then we'll go to Tails' party and ask for help."

He pushed open the door to his neighbourhood – that is, if one could call it a neighbourhood; Silver was the only inhabitant in this area, though Blaze and the others were only a levitation away. It was a single house, his own, in a lone street surrounded by lush forest and green grass. He very much loved it, much more than his previous homes where finding a single blade of green was non-existent. But instead of inhaling the scenery further, Silver stretched his legs. Without is gloves and boots, he felt so exposed. Naked, even.

He scratched at his bare belly before he proceeded to crush all five of the white-red balls left, which contained the creatures. Each flashed out with the same blue light – and each contained a different creature. And he thought the purple four-winged bat was bizarre – out joined him included a huge blue crocodile, a black weasel with long and sharp claws, a bunch of sentient magnets, a ghost with a creepy grin, and a vaguely-humanoid thing with a long moustache and two breakfast spoons (when Silver kindly offered to put the spoons in the bag, the creature shook his head violently and held them so close Silver though he would explode without them). He regarded all of the creatures with a sympathetic sigh.

"I don't know why Eggman's done this to you… er, creatures? Aliens? I'll say creatures, yeah. But I can find him and you can have your justice, since we have a common enemy. Will you be willing to help me?"

The creatures nodded immediately – even Spoons waved his eponymous spoons around in determination. Silver nodded.

"Good," he turned around – a breeze caught his skin. Though it was pleasant, he couldn't help but notice how cold his hands and feet felt with no protection. This body that had had been newly given had worn the warranty, and Silver wanted an exchange.

"Crobat?" said Crow-Bat. Whatever scheme Eggman was hatching, Silver was going to have to put a stopper in, especially if it meant endangering these poor animals in the meanwhile.

"We're gonna' go to my friends' house – it's not long, I promise. They'll help us exact your revenge and give me back my old body… I swear I will right this wrong even if it's the last thing I do!"

"… Sneasel?"

"Bless you," and Silver began his long sprint to Tails' house.

**=#=#=#=#=#=#=**

**Please leave a review/ favourite/ follow if you want this continued, otherwise I probably won't continue to write for this.**

******Thanks for reading! **

**~ GD**


	3. Human, II

**To the anon who asked if this was Manga!Silver (Pokémon), no, this is my version of Game!Silver, though since Manga!Silver is based off Game!Silver you could say elements of Manga!Silver are in this incarnation of him. As for Silver the Hedgehog, I've never read the Archie Comics so, again, this is based off Game!Silver the Hedgehog.**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**=#=#=#=#=#=#=**

The one thing Silver relished right about now was a nice, soothing coffee back at Goldenrod Café, where he could nibble on a delicious Lavaridge Cookie and just watch the cars and bicycles and ten year-old wannabe trainers pass on by, with little care for the world. The one place he could truly relax and just admire the scenery.

But right now, stuck in some creature's body, he had never wished more for a coffee and a cookie back in his home region.

'Coz this place was just… weird.

Silver had to keep his brain in his head (if he even had a brain) for fear it would just run away, abandon him when he encountered even stranger creatures in the town behind the beach where he had woken up. And he thought the purple cat was alien, well, he was eating his words now. So many different colours, shapes, and sizes, but the majority of them retained the same cartoonish appearance. Some, he was pleased to say, resembled Pokémon he had seen, but… more stylistic, if he could say that. He'd even come across two _jellyfish_ in mechanical bodies arguing over what to have for dinner – it was _that_ crazy.

He had already established that he was no longer in his world – hell, maybe not even his _universe_, since he had never seen anything like this place before. Angrily, Silver traipsed down another road, and hoped to bump back into the purple cat so she could just lead him to this 'Tails' person. If it was a party, he reckoned there would be more people there that he could ask the help of. He was taking the advice of Lyra, since she would probably say 'the more the merrier'… then all of her Pokémon would start hating on her for leaving them in storage for so long, but, eh, semantics.

Silver was just desperate at this point. No money, no home, nothing.

He looked at his gloves and thought they were rather posh-looking. The strange cyan glow was dim, but still there. He wondered if he could sell the gloves for some cash, then at least he could eat something or, if he was lucky, a place to sleep for the night. At the moment though, the sun was blazing in the sky, and his stomach was content. He would keep the gloves… for now.

His gaze returned to where he was walking – he almost came into contact with a small, Buneary-like animal along with… was that a living dollop of Castelia Cone?

"Oh, Mr Silver," the creature's high-pitched voice didn't surprise Silver, considering she looked like she still belonged in nappies. He noticed a small plastic bag in her hand, "Cheese and I just popped out to buy some flour. We haven't seen you for a while."

Children weren't his forte. In fact, most children he had ever had the displeasure of meeting usually avoided him like a disease. And that was fine, since the last time he was forced to spend time near them, one had pissed on his foot.

"Er," he started, "Listen, I'm not the Silver you're looking for," he stared uneasily at the dollop of blue, "I need to find a guy named Tails, so-"

"Tails? Yes, we were buying supplies for his cake," she held up the smile and beamed, "We'll be going back there, if you need him..?"

"Chao!" said the dollop. It occurred to Silver then that the dollop creature had a suspiciously similar head shape to Celebi.

Silver narrowed his eyes, "… Fine, take me there. But, seriously, I'm not this Silver person you're talking about… well, my name _is_ Silver, but I'm not the same Silver you keep talking about. My body has clearly been swapped over for some other Silver in this world, and I really need to get back to my own world."

The Buneary-thing blinked, "That sounds… rather confusing."

Silver snorted, "Tell me about it."

She smiled, "But, I believe you if you say you are not the Mr Silver I know. And though I can't help you much… space travel is normal for Mr Sonic. He would be able to help you."

Silver, for the first time, felt relief. Someone finally believed him! He was also intrigued and the idea that space travel was achievable by these habitants, "Oh, really? Where is this 'Sonic'?"

"He'll be at Tails' house, helping to set up. They're best friends, after all."

"Then lead the way… er… whatever your name is."

The Buneary turned to him with a frown, "That's not very nice, Mr Silver. My name is Cream the Rabbit, and this is Cheese the Chao."

Silver wanted to ask what the hell a 'rabbit' was – or even worse, what a 'Chao' was, but he decided it was better not to ask. He'd already tasted one bad experience asking for help before, though Cream seemed perfectly adequate.

She lead the way down the street, and Silver began to realise why he didn't like children – she kept asking questions and making conversation when staying silent would have been fine for Silver.

But at least she believed him… sort of.

"So, what do you really look like, Mr Silver?"

"I had red hair, red eyes, and a human body."

Cream seemed alarmed, whilst Cheese meowed in the background, "A human? We don't have many humans around these parts of Mobius."

"What kind of a region name is Mobius?" muttered Silver, "It sounds like a brand of washing-up liquid."

Luckily, Cream didn't hear him, "The only human around here is Doctor Eggman, and he's… well, he's a bad man."

"That's nice," Silver said, staring into the distance, "Are we almost at Tails' house yet? When can I meet this Sonic person?"

Cream giggled, "Mr Sonic isn't a person. He's a hedgehog, like you." Silver looked down at himself. He, for one thing, had absolutely no idea what a hedgehog was. And he was increasingly growing disturbed at the idea that these hedgehog things had no nuts.

She bombarded him with more questions, like where he lived and what he did for a living. When he told her that he lived on the streets and enslaved creatures, much like herself, in tiny capsules only to be used for battle where they would win or faint via giant explosions or tsunami crashes for a living, she seemed to back off. Silver had no idea why.

The conversation had finally died until they reached the end of the long road. The tall buildings whittled until they became only small huts and houses, and shrubbery and greenery became more common as it sprouted between the cracks of the dirt pavements.

"Only a left turn, and a ten minute walk, and then we're there."

"Chao Chao…"

Silver breathed a sigh of relief. He was finally going to do something about his problem, if this Sonic character could help him out. He probably would have had a pleasant walk, too… if a dark-yellow blur didn't distract him.

It whizzed passed at such alarming speed that Silver had to hold onto his hair (mane, quills, locks… whatever they were), before it disappeared behind him and into the distance.

"What the hell was that?" Silver asked.

Cream jumped up and covered Cheese's ears, "Mr Silver, please! Mind your language!"

He grunted, "Sorry," before she answered his question.

"That was Mr Shadow, also a hedgehog. He-"

Silver didn't need Cream to explain who he was, as low and behold, the yellowish-streak that he created by his sheer speed flashed again, and another creature was standing in front of him.

Like Silver, he had the strange spikey hair, though it peaked at the ends. Red streaks lined his black fur, and he wore the same sort of gloves and footwear. Unlike Cream, who seemed to radiate joy and muffins, Shadow was the total opposite. Silver could smell the death aura from him, though he looked kind of cool.

"Silver, you _idiot_."

And his opinion changed. This Shadow the Hedgehog was the epitome of _lame_.

Shadow continued, "Where have you been? Skiving off? We've been trying to set up the party and Blaze told us you were coming down to help."

Cream jumped in, "Oh, Mr Shadow – this is not the same Mr Silver that we know. He says he has been transported from another world-"

"Hmph, what a load of trash-talk," said Shadow, "Don't believe anything this guy says, Cream. He was just trying to ignore his duty to the party."

And suddenly Silver was angry.

"I don't know who the _hell_ you are, or even _what_ the hell you are, but you talk to me like that again and I'll smash your face in, you insufferable little shit."

Shadow's mouth dropped open. Even Cream turned paler than a cup of cream. Cheese hid behind her and poked his head around, to watch with uncertainty.

Shadow stepped forward, a glare creasing his face, "Hmph, you must feel so _special_ swearing. Does it remind you that you'll never be as good as I am? You're like a clone of me," he smirked, "And your threats are so empty I couldn't even breathe in them."

Silver stepped forward, returning the glower with full intensity, "Still not as empty as your _head _then."

"P-please, Mr Shadow, Mr S-Silver…" Cream said.

"Your chest fur looks like it was styled by the Doctor."

Silver had no idea what that was supposed to mean, but he considered it an insult.

"And yet, I still have more than you."

Shadow bore his teeth.

"Your eyes have more bags than a supermarket!"

"Your fur looks like a deck chair!"

"At least my fur isn't dyed!"

"At least my fur doesn't make me look like an emo!"

"I would utterly destroy you in battle!"

"Funny, that's what your mom said to me last night!"

"Oh, _no_, you did not just insult _Maria_."

"Hell, yeah, I did, you _fu_-"

"Stop, stop!" Cream squeaked, her hands covering Cheese's ears. Both Silver and Shadow looked towards her, eyes blazing, "Please, I don't like fighting! And it's Mr Tails' birthday! Can we just… be friendly… please?"

Silver could see tears forming at her eyelids, and her desperation welling up in the sniffles and shivers. Even Cheese looked like he was about to cry. Silver took a step back and looked away with his arms crossed.

"Listen, I'm just trying to get home. I don't _want_ to help with Tails' party. I just need to see Sonic so he can do some space travel and send me back."

Shadow stepped back too, "Hmph, if you wanted space travel, _I _could have helped you. But you're more annoying than the normal Silver I know," he paused, to glare at Silver, "We'll settle this later. I'll see you at the party," he nodded in Cream's direction, before he shot off, the yellow blur, into the distance and the town again. The wind whipped around from the gales he created.

When he was sure Shadow was long gone, Silver wanted to scream, yell, rip out the weird fur on his chest and remind himself that he was the best around. But that stupid black hedgehog had put a damper on his mood.

"I-I'm sorry, Mr Silver… Mr Shadow isn't very friendly, especially when it comes to Silver…" Cream said, wiping tears away with her massive ears. Silver sighed, a pang of guilt curdling his insides. This was rather unusual, considering he had known Cream for less than an hour, and already he felt bad for arguing in front of her… like parents arguing in front of their children.

"I figured that out pretty quick. I'm sorry, Cream. That guy's just a douche- er, dumbo."

She nodded, still sad, "Mr Shadow is… troubled, but he is a nice person underneath. I thought maybe, since you are a new Silver, he wouldn't hate on you as much, but I suppose not…"

"Er," Silver scrambled for something to say, "You don't worry about that, Cream. It's my problem, not yours… er," Silver walked on and held out his hand forwards, "Let's just get to Tails' house."

**=#=#=#=#=#=#=**

**This chapter is so random, lol.**

**I feel that Sonic!Silver and Shadow would have a rivalry relationship, where Shadow looks down on Silver. Probably influenced by the Ask the Sonic Heroes videos on YouTube (seriously, watch them. They're hilarious XD). And obviously, since Pokémon!Silver is a very... hot-tempered young man, I can see Shadow hating him even more because he talks back. :P**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be very interesting as they'll meet each other. Please leave a favourite/ follow or review!**

**~ GD**


	4. Hedgehog, II

**This is really when the randomness appears lol. Enjoy!**

**=#=#=#=#=#=#=**

With his new red hair whipping at his shoulders, Silver the Hedgehog had never felt so alive. It was weird thing to say, but the more he ran, the more he became used to his new body, the more he actually liked it. Sure, the skin was weird and humans were just… weird, but he thought he could grow accustomed to the long legs and stronger bone structure. It definitely felt easier to run than before.

The creatures behind him followed in his stride. When Silver turned his head back to look at them, he could see that each animal had its own uniqueness about it. The blue crocodile stomped along, and although slow, managed to keep up with the pace he was running at. The black creature with the long claws sprinted along, quick as a weasel, and the bat with the four wings obviously flew by his side. Perhaps the most unusual were the collection of magnets, who casually floated along with him, and the humanoid thing with spoons, which also seemed to float along like it was being carried telekinetically.

Part of Silver missed his own special powers – it set him apart from all of the other hedgehogs he'd known in this timeline. Still, the explanation as to why he lost of his ability to levitate objects and why he was no longer in his own body remained a mystery. And no doubt Eggman was behind it.

He almost hit the town, and knew that Tails' house wasn't that far away. In fact, all he had to do was cross the central parts into the suburbs and he'd be there, though he worried that the animal occupants wouldn't take kindly to his appearance – since the Doctor was the only human around these parts, it wouldn't take much to be suspicious of a newcomer.

Still, it didn't stop Silver as he strode in the streets. He ignored the stares for the animals, marching along with importance, with the strange creatures creating a parade behind him. Whispers erupted in his presence, but Silver ignored them all – except for one, which he found rather bizarre.

A lady chicken covered the eyes of her chicks, "Don't look children. Don't look at the naked human."

Bah, what did she know?

"Hey, er, guys," he turned on his heel and walked backward – something not as easy to do when human – to his companions, "I don't think it's right to call you aliens all the time. I think you need some nicknames."

"Ala," said the one with the spoons.

"I already have yours," he said, "You're Spoons."

Spoons shrugged and coiled his moustache.

"Feraligatr!" said the blue crocodile, "Feral-Fe-Feraligatr!"

"Mmm," pursed Silver, who turned back around, "I think 'Feral-Fe-Feraligatr' is a bit long. Maybe just Feral? Ooh, how about: Jaws!"

The blue crocodile stared at him.

"Ah, wait, that's a shark name. But your jaws are so huge," he said, "You know what? Yeah. Forget lame social conventions! Jaws!"

Jaws stared at him. The black creature snickered.

"Sneasel-snee," it said with a crack of a wry smile.

"Bless you," said Silver, "Again. Now, because you look like a pile of magnets," the pile of magnets caught up to him, "You will be Fridge. Like fridge magnets."

Fridge the pile of magnets floated in front of his face, with its three eyes narrowed. Silver could swear he saw electricity crackle between the screws in its head. He flicked his head backwards to the purple bat and the ghost.

"You're Crow-Bat, you're… er, Chesire, and…" he looked to the black weasel, "I guess you'll be Blessing. Since you sneeze a lot," Blessing the black creature dropped his mouth open before it ran to Silver and shook his leg furiously.

"Sneasel-snee!" it said.

"Gesundheit," Silver said, "Now, I think the quickest way is a right turn here…"

He rounded the corner expertly and began his long quest down one of the busiest shopping districts, Markets, souvenir stores, large sprawling shopping centres – this street had it all. Silver knew he was supposed to buy stuff for Tails here, but now the circumstances had changed. He couldn't possibly act as if everything was normal when he wasn't in his usual body.

After ten minutes of walking, and inward debating what the answer to life was, something caught Silver's eye. What made the road so busy was its large and diverse market – and Silver was surprised to see Shadow the Hedgehog perusing the market while muttering to himself.

"It's Shadow!" he squeaked. Silver and Shadow had a rocky relationship… and that was on a good day. Shadow had some weird superiority complex that Silver never understood – and since they'd first met, Shadow had not once had any respect for Silver.

He grinned as a plan formed in his mind as quick as he saw him, "Time to have some fun." Quickly, he pushed his hair back and turned to Spoons.

"You think you can do that telekinesis on me?" when Spoons nodded, Silver's grin twisted, "Alright. When I give the code word, '_Maria_', you make me float and look cool, alright?"

Spoons rolled his eyes.

"Great," Silver pointed to an empty vendor stall, "Now hide over there and listen out."

The companions hid where they were instructed too, and took care of Silver's bag. They watched with curious gazes. Silver strode over to where Shadow was, by a chocolate fountain stand. What he was about to do was insane and probably would throw him into a pile of dung with Shadow, but he knew he couldn't try a prank like this in his own body.

He was arguing with the teller, "No, I just want the _damn_ chocolate fountain! Not any of your over-priced fruit kebabs!"

Silver spoke, with a quality of mystery, "Ah, you must be Shadow."

Shadow turned around – Silver quickly suspended his hands in the air like a meditating pose, and closed his eyes. Silver breathed out, and opened his eyes slowly and surely to regard the black hedgehog with a distant stare.

Shadow grunted, "Who are you?" He looked the same as always, except maybe more riled than normal.

Silver tried not to grin, "I am a human from a distant world. I have heard much about you, Shadow the Hedgehog."

Shadow stared at him, unsure, "What do you want?"

"I bring a prophecy that will affect all worlds."

Shadow crossed his arms, "Could you tell me this prophecy when you're not half naked?"

Silver looked down at himself. Yes, the only thing that covered him were his boxer shorts. But it made him feel alive.

"Er, no. Clothes… drain my power."

"What power?"

Silver rolled his eyes and resumed his godly stance, "Where I am from, I know of a young girl, named… _Maria Robotnik_."

Spoons sighed as he levitated his old master at the sound of the code word. Silver rose into the air – his hair flared into all directions and he held out his arms in an otherworldly pose. An cyan energy surrounded his body. Silence had fallen in the market as people and vendors had turned to gaze with awe.

Shadow's cool façade dropped immediately, "_M-Maria_..? How do you _know_-?"

"She did not die aboard the ARK," said Silver, recalling all of his knowledge on the Shadow's history, "No. She was reborn in my world. She misses you dearly. She has sent me with a quest for you to undertake."

"What does she want me to do?" asked Shadow. His voice was low and shaken.

Silver smiled gently, even though he was in hysterics on the inside, "She wants you to right your wrongs. To apologise to those whom you have quarrels with. She wishes that you, instead, make peace and… and cupcakes with them."

"W-what?" he said. He looked terrified at the idea of making cupcakes with his enemies.

"Yes," Silver said – he shot a glance to Spoons, who lifted him higher off the ground, "Especially with the one they call… Silver the Hedgehog."

"_What?!_" Shadow yelped, "But Silver's a _useless moron_!"

"No, Shadow," Silver tried not to let the impact of the insult show, "It is _you_ that is the 'useless moron' until you complete this quest. Once Silver deems you worthy, you will be granted the power to see her again."

Silver glanced back Spoons with a curt nod, and Spoons dropped him back to the ground. Shadow looked like he'd been hit by a bullet.

"I can't be Silver's friend. He's the world's biggest douchebag asshat-"

"Ah, I can feel her frowning upon you," Silver held up a hand, "Her spirit weakens when you hate."

Shadow seethed, "Dammit," he turned to the awe-stricken vendor, "_Godammit_. Fine. I'll take the whole lot if you throw in the chocolate fountain. _And _you can keep the change."

Shadow waved a small pouch, no doubt full of rings, at the vendor. They were happy to oblige then. He packed up everything into a cart for Shadow to pull. Shadow regarded Silver with a stare.

"So, is that it? I have to be nice?"

"That is all you must do. Though you must be especially nice to the efficacious and awe-inspiring Silver the Hedgehog."

Shadow growled, "Fine. I'll go apologise now," he was about to run off, but stared at Silver with intensity, "Who are you, and… and how can I find you again?"

Silver froze. He hadn't thought about any of that.

"Er," he mumbled, "Feral-Fe-Feraligatr."

Shadow cocked an eyebrow, "Is that even English?"

Silver scoffed, "Of course not. We don't speak English in my world. Pffft."

Behind the stands, Jaws slapped his head against his hands.

"Fine," said Shadow, "And where can I find you?"

Silver gulped, but had a last-minute revelation of an idea. He pointed to the sky – the clear, cloudless sky with a bright afternoon sun, "Look to the sky, the night sky. See the stars. To find me, go to the second star on the right, and straight on until morning."

"… That makes no sense."

"_You_ make no sense," Silver coughed, "Good luck with your quest to rescue _Maria_."

Spoons obeyed and lifted Silver into the air once more. Shadow watched as he rose higher and higher, but could no longer watch. He tightened his fists before grabbing the cart and shooting off down the street.

Once he was long gone, Silver returned back to the ground. His hair fell to his shoulders again. The companions scuttled behind him. He grinned and buckled to his knees in laughter.

"Pffft, what a sucker!" he guffawed, "Did you see his face? Priceless!"

The group nodded, though it didn't look half as amused as he was. Jaws still looked rather dejected from the 'Feral-Fe-Faraligatr' thing.

"Right, so, that was fun," said Silver, he returned to a stand. The vendors had lost interest and the group were left to themselves, "Yes, so now, let's make our _actual_ way to Tails' house."

Silver followed the direction Shadow had taken off in – running in only boxer shorts towards the suburbs of the city. And Spoons, Jaws, Fridge, Crow-Bat, Chesire and Blessing ran after him, wondering what type of drink their old master had taken the day before.

**=#=#=#=#=#=#=**

**Didn't end up as I planned but... I don't regret it. It was still amusing to write. XD So _next_ chapter _should_ be when they meet, lol.**

**Leave a review/ favourite/ follow! Thanks, as always,**

**~ GD**


	5. Human III

**It's fics like these that make me question my life choices... and then again, it's the fics like these that make me smile with silliness. Enjoy!**

**=#=#=#=#=#=#=**

It had been a long, silent walk to Tails' house. After the awkward encounter with Shadow the Hedgehog, Silver couldn't think of anything else to say. Though Cream had started asking him questions about his real, human self, Silver had made it obvious in his short, sweet replies that he wasn't interested in conversation. So Cream and Cheese remained quiet, until they reached the house.

"There it is," Cream pointed to the house covered in multi-coloured streamers and balloons, "Mr Tails' house."

It looked about a normal size for a creature his height, but Silver knew that, if he were human, the house would look to short in height to accommodate him. He nodded.

Several other creatures surrounded the house, decorating the windows with giant 'Happy Birthday' signs, or cleaning the porch. Though, most of the party had been taken to the back garden – via the back gate, Silver, Cream and Cheese emerged into a lawn of grass, littered with birthday presents, glitter, and even more streamers. A pink creature fiddled with a buffet table that was the length of the entire garden.

She looked up when they came in, "Oh, Cream! Cheese! Silver!"

Silver sighed. Another mistaken thing.

"Amy!" Cream chirruped – she rushed over to her friend and gave her a hug. Silver couldn't imagine why – if Cream had only gone to buy supplies, he would have thought she'd have only last seen Amy maybe an hour ago. But the way they gripped onto each other, it seemed like they hadn't set their faces upon one another forever.

Then they finally let go. He noticed that she wore a dress, unlike his own half-naked self.

He looked back up to meet her eyes, and cringed. She looked angry.

"Where have you been?" she snapped as she marched over to me, "We expected you back hours ago with the supplies!"

"Er…" Silver said – he shot Cream a look.

"Oh, Amy – this is not the Mr Silver we know," she gave him a smile, "This is actually a Mr Silver from another universe – a human trapped in our Mr Silver's body."

"What?" Amy said; she looked back to Silver with a cocked eyebrow, "What kind of stupid stuff are you filling Cream's head with?"

"Woah, back off, lady. It's true," he said – this time, he tried to keep his temper under wraps. He didn't want to piss off every single creature in this place.

"Really?" she narrowed her eyes, "Or are you just trying to bunk off helping?"

"It's true, I swear on Arceus."

Amy widened her eyes suddenly – and her face turned a furious red. He gulped, knowing something in his sentence had been totally the wrong thing to say. Then, his jaw dropped – from out of nowhere, she produced a hammer larger than her.

"You _what_?!" she seethed – eyes on fire, "You swear on my _arse_?!"

"Amy!" Cream yelped.

Silver threw his arms up, "No! I said I swear on _Arceus_! And-" he pointed to her hammer, "Did you pull that out of your butt?"

That was, perhaps, the worst thing he could have asked her. She let out a cry – all of the birds in the trees flew away in fear, and Silver felt his feet stepping backwards.

"_Silver the Hedgehog_, you vulgar-"

"What is going on out here?" just when Silver thought it couldn't become any weirder, a red creature with dreadlocks that rivalled his own as a human's, swaggered out of the house. Silver couldn't recognise the creature when he appeared, although noted that his voice was much deeper than anyone he had met yet.

He sagged his shoulders when he saw Amy and Silver, "Put the hammer down, Amy. We don't have time to beat up everyone!"

"But he insulted my body!" replied Amy, "Most specifically, my bottom!"

"I didn't!" yelped Silver. Then, the red creature stepped out of the house – Silver felt his mouth drop again as he revealed his hands. They were gloved, like everyone else's, but also had huge spikes stuck where the knuckles would be. He gulped noisily as he approached, and knew never to piss him off.

"C'mon, Amy, I'm sure he wouldn't say something that stupid," he shot me a glare, but managed to make Amy lower her hammer. She shot Silver a glower.

"Don't you know any manners?" He began to wonder that himself.

She retracted her hammer and replaced it up her butt. Silver said nothing, though the question burnt away at his mind. The red creature crossed his arms and looked to him, as Amy and Cream occupied themselves with decorating the buffet.

"I overheard what Cream said," he said, "Is it true, or are you really just having a laugh?"

"It's true," Silver said for the third time, unsure what to think of the red creature, "My name is Silver, yeah, but I'm actually a human."

The red creature tipped his nose up, as if scrutinising Silver with eagle vision. Silver stared at him back, but with no enthusiasm. He had run out of that long ago. The red thing crossed his arms.

"Alright, I believe you. And I'm a tough cookie to convince," he held out his hand – Silver wanted to do anything but shake it, "I can't imagine the actual Silver being so dumb as to insult Amy like that. I'm Knuckles the Echidna."

It was in his name – Silver could feel a roll of sweat dribble down his forehead. He definitely wanted this guy as a friend, although even that seemed like a difficult thing to do. Gingerly, she shook his hand – though Knuckles' grip was looser than expected.

"Silver. But you already knew that."

They let go, "Where are you from, Silver?"

"A place called Johto," he didn't think it was the kindness of his heart that compelled him to spill the beans to Knuckles, "I don't suppose you've heard of it?"

Knuckles shook his head, "No, I haven't. This is Mobius, and I have a feeling you've never heard of this place either," Silver shook his head too, as Knuckles crossed his arms, "So you're stuck in Silver the Hedgehog's body?"

"Yeah. I heard a guy named Mr Sonic could help."

Knuckles let out a piercing laugh, "Yeah, Sonic could help you… if he weren't the one distracting Tails from coming here so we could set up."

"Damn," muttered Silver. Knuckles smirked.

"Yeah. But Shadow could help you. He's a bit… well, a bit of a loner really, but if we can convince him to help set up a party, we can convince him to help. He just left to buy some stuff, though-"

"Nah, I'm good. I don't need a deck chair- er," Silver darted his eyes left and right, "-another creature to help me. I'll just wait for Sonic."

Knuckles shrugged, "In that case, you might as well help out. We're having trouble throwing up streamers inside. You'd think a couple of birds would be able to fly, wouldn't you?" Silver didn't know if he could handle meeting anymore weird creatures.

When Knuckles led him inside, he glanced at the garden one more time. He accidentally caught Amy's gaze – fierce and furious. The knife she held slammed down on the chopping board, as she continued to chop up carrots. Silver took this opportune moment to follow Knuckles inside.

**=#=#=#=**

He could hardly spare a glance to the other three inside the house – all birds of an assortment of colours – until he noticed that they sat on what appeared to be hover boards. He didn't like to question the unquestionable, but not even back in Johto where technology was rather advanced could he say they had invented a plank of wood that could fly.

"If you use your telekinesis, you can help put some streamers up," said Knuckles. He indicated to the three birds standing on their hover boards and throwing around ribbons of the rainbow over the house lights, windows panes, and shelves.

"I can't believe we're wasting our Extreme Gear on this," muttered the green bird, "I've got better things to do than throwing a lame party."

The pink bird flicked back an ear-thing, "I agree. And all for the shrimp, too."

Knuckles growled, "Look, we invited you outta' the kindness of our hearts. The least you could do is be thankful," he crossed his arms, "You don't even have to stay for the actual party."

"If there's free food, I'm staying," said a bulky black bird – it appeared that he struggled with the task of placing the streamers delicately around. Silver had to stifle a sigh.

"Anyway, we have Silver now, so we don't even _need_ your help," Knuckles grabbed a pile of multi-coloured sashes and exposed them to Silver, "If you could… do your thing."

Silver just stared at the mass of fabric shoved into his face. The green bird grunted before his hover board lower, "Well, if that's the case, then I say we bail."

"But, boss!" said the bulky bird, "Free food!"

"We've been helping for hours," said the pink bird – she also lowered more to ground level, "Free food isn't going to cut it."

"We can come back later, Storm," said the green bird. He then regarded Silver with a smirk, "Later, loser. Have fun with the prep."

Before Silver could throw a well-aimed insult back at the bird, the three of them shot off – their hover boards creating streaks of colours like their own streamers flowed behind. Knuckles grunted.

"Good riddance. Never liked those three," he brandished the ribbons again, and Silver had to squash his annoyance to concentrate on the now.

"What the hell do you want me to do?"

Knuckles shot him a look, "Telekinesis. You have it. Use it."

Silver shrugged, "Do I _look_ like I know how to use telekinesis?"

"You can just… do it. The real Silver just flashed his hands and shit would happen."

Silver's shoulders dropped, "I thought we established that I'm not the Silver you know?"

A knock on the back door interrupted their thoughts – neither Knuckles nr Silver had noticed the new presence of a creature tapping on the glass. Shadow the Hedgehog had returned, a cart of groceries trailing behind him. Silver suppressed a wry grin – so the deck chair had become a little errand boy?

Amy, Cream and Cheese were behind him, though Knuckles opened the door. Shadow's face, instead of the cocky ass that Silver had first seen him, was remorseful and somewhat crestfallen. Silver wanted to laugh.

"You're back. Good," said Knuckles, allowing the hedgehog entry, "You can help with streamers too."

"Silver," said Shadow – Silver looked at him with his arms crossed. He drew in a sigh, "Look, I know we've had our differences in the past, but I think… I think it's time we bury the hatchet."

Silver's eyes widened to the size of golfballs. He hadn't known this creature for very long, but he already apologised for the insult match they had? Shadow dared to look at him in the face – Silver could see that it pained him to the very existence of his being to apologise. And it made Silver feel great.

"Why should I bury the hatchet?" said Silver. Knuckles looked between the both of them.

"Er… does he know..?"

Shadow ignored him, "Because… because you're a great hedgehog, Silver."

Silver didn't know what it was but he could swear he heard a choir chanting hymns in the background. He allowed a grin to split his lips. Shadow finally wallowed in defeat.

"What?" Knuckles could only contribute. Amy, Cream and Cheese slipped into the room to listen more closely – even Cream appeared mildly horrified.

"I think…" Shadow grit his teeth, and Silver allowed this to inflate his ego just a little bit more, "We could be friends. And maybe…" he dropped his head, "Maybe we could make cupcakes together."

All happiness drained from Silver.

"Ew, hell no. Why the hell would I want to make cupcakes with you?"

"M-Mr Silver!" Cream piped.

Shadow looked up – his entire face burnt with embarrassment. As much as it made Silver feel better, he didn't want to make cupcakes with him. That was a little bit too far.

"Please," desperation actually tinged his voice, "A prophet from another world came down to visit me and told me that Maria had been reborn in their world. And that, in order for me to see her again, I had to…" he inhaled a sharp breath, "Make friends with my enemies."

"Pffffffffffft," Knuckles had thrown in the towel – his face contorted to a mixture of grins and giggled. He slapped his own knees and let out a cacophonous laugh, "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

Shadow shot him a dangerous look, until it softened, "The prophet was a human, and he used magical telekinesis to fly. Humans don't have powers like that."

"I don't care if Arceus himself came down and blessed you with eternal good looks," said Silver, "I am in no way making cupcakes with you. But," he paused, and a malicious grin slithered up like a serpentine creature, "There may be another way to gain my favour."

Did Shadow dare ask? "How?" He did.

Silver smiled.

"Just do what I tell you to."

He still had no idea who this Maria character was, but if she meant so much to Shadow, he would be willing to do anything for Silver. Shadow reluctantly nodded his head.

"Fine."

"You know," Silver tapped his fingers together, "I'm kinda' hungry."

Amy said, "Well, the buffet's pretty much done. We have pasta, fruit salad, sausage rolls-"

Silver shook his head, "Oh, no. I think I would like… milk."

Cream frowned, "We just bought milk."

But Silver raised a finger, "Cat milk."

"Are you out of your _fu_-" Shadow coughed, "Are you out of your mind? Do cats even _make_ milk?!"

"Well, I need cat milk. Unless…" Silver glanced to Shadow, "You don't want to see Maria again."

Shadow's fists clenched and he growled so low it was hard to hear. But then he inhaled a sharp breath, and looked up to the group with steady confidence.

"Fine. I'll get your damn cat milk-" he paused, "-_friend_." Before anyone could retort, Shadow had bulleted away. He created a breezing stream of gold as he disappeared into nowhere. Silver had no idea where he was going to find cat milk – if such a thing even existed – but he hoped it ouwld be a painful journey for him. So very painful.

"That was fun," he said, though the rest of the group stared at him doubtfully. Amy looked about ready to pull the hammer from her butt again, but a knock distracted them once more. It came from the front door.

Knuckles grunted and moved to answer. Amy narrowed her eyes.

"That wasn't very nice," said Amy. Silver shrugged.

"I give what I take," he said.

"What the-?!" they heard Knuckles say. A voice that sounded awfully familiar to Silver echoed throughout the house.

"Please, I swear it. I'm Silver, but I've been trapped in this weird body-"

Silver shot towards the door in seconds. He came face-to-face with a crouching human, only wearing boxers shorts and peering through the tiny creature-sized door. Red hair swept over his worried face. Silver immediately recognised himself, and apparently, so did the intruder.

"_You_-!" Silver yelled, as the human's face changed. Silver threw his hands to his arms to roll up his sleeves by force of habit, "Give me back my body you asshole!"

He lunged, and, though he didn't think he would ever say it, Silver began to fight with himself.

**=#=#=#=#=#=#=**

**Hope you enjoyed it! Leave a review/ favourite/ follow if you'd like. :)**

**~ GD**


End file.
